


The Anomaly

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I'm trying not to spoil the plot, Because the Stars are stupid, Gen, It's some mystical bs, Other, Welcome Back, XD, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: Story Idea: FGOD Story, but Ink and the star sluts try to revert Error and NM back to previous forms. Error is reverted back to TK Sans, and everyone is confused.
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Kudos: 16





	The Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea: FGOD Story, but Ink and the star sluts try to revert Error and NM back to previous forms. Error is reverted back to TK Sans, and everyone is confused.  
> Addendum: This story is partly inspired by a book called Time Miscalculation and a special oneshot for the same characters called Time Specials and there is actually another book regarding the characters (it doesn’t affect Time Miscalculation) called Intervention. I recommend you check out all three books and follow the author, @SavageDefcon201  
> That's their user on wattpad. I don't know if they have an ao3 or not.

Destiny was there when the Higher Ones gave the two sisters a multiverse to share. Destiny was there when Fate created Ink after Undertale came to be. Destiny mostly ignored Fate and Ink, working on crafting an AU that perfectly harnesses her powers. Destiny was there when Fate began to panic about the lack of space. And when Fate took the AU Destiny made, and destroyed it, taking the young Sans and aging him up to serve Fate’s needs.

Error has spent a long time in the anti-void. So long, in fact, that he no longer remembers even the littlest bit about his home. He theorizes he had an AU, cause every Sans has an AU, except maybe Inky. But Error can’t remember his home. It doesn’t matter anymore. His AU, whatever it was, doesn’t exist anymore, so there’s no point to worrying about it. He has a job to do, and he’ll do it.

The only sound heard in the laboratory is a rapidly tapping foot. Science Sans growls, turning to glare at the source of the sound. The Creator, Ink, pauses his tapping to look at Science, blushing softly and sitting down.

“How long until you get this thing done?”

“Well, I’ll need to have goop from Nightmare and some of Error’s strings or some magic. I can’t harmonize the gun’s magic to their forms without magic.” Ink nods, teleporting away. Sci turns to Dream, who sighs.

“ _ I’ll...do something and get NM’s goop… _ ” Dream vanishes too, leaving Blue and Sci alone.

“I suppose you’re here to make sure I do what they asked.”

“NOPE. HERE TO SEE IF YOU CAN DO IT OR NOT. I DON’T CARE IF YOU OBEY THEM. I CARE ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE WHO’D BE IMPACTED BY THIS AND SO I’VE DECIDED TO STICK AROUND TO MAKE SURE I UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION SURROUNDING THIS ‘GUN’.” Sci narrows his eyes at Blue, but finds no deception.

“You know I’m only helping Ink and Dream so they’ll leave me alone...right?”

“MWEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE SILLY. YOU’RE SMARTER THAN THEM. YOU DON’T BUY INTO THE ‘GOOD’ SANSES OR ‘BAD’ SANSES STORY. BUT LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT.” Sci opens his mouth to respond, but Dream runs through a portal, closing it behind him and holding a cup of goop.

“ _ Is...Is this...enough? _ ” Sci slowly nods, taking the goop and placing it in chamber one.

“Just need Error’s strings or raw magic from his soul, and then the gun will be harmonized to their specific frequencies.” Ink jumps through a portal, laughing like a maniac.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hoooo! That was fun!” Ink removes a vial containing a Lilac purple liquid, giggling like a maniac.

“So, I found Error asleep. I was able to silently get his soul out and I just got a ton of his magic. His soul looked weird, but that’s okay! I got soul magic! I assume that is what you needed, Sci?” Sci grabs the vial, putting it in the other chamber, and powering up the gun.

“Now to draw the two out and do this.” Ink giggles.

“And they will die!” Ink laughs maniacally, unsettling Dream, Sci, and Blue, for different reasons.

After Ink’s rude invasion of the Anti-Void for practically no reason, Error has been taking refuge on an empty place in OuterTale, looking up at the sky.

“ **I was wondering why Dream targeted me and you had a spurt of negativity for a minute. Are they doing something?** ”

“1ik3 I fucking kn0w, Nightm4r3! 411 I kn0w i5 I w0k3 t0 Inky fucking with my 50u1! I ch453d him 0ut but h3 533m3d 411 t00 h4ppy t0 g3t 0ut 4ft3r h3 g0t 4 n3w vi41!” (Like I fucking know, Nightmare! All I know is I woke to Inky fucking with my soul! I chased him out but he seemed all too happy to get out after he got a new vial!) Nightmare hums softly, sitting nearby.

“ **Joining my team would give you pro-** ”

“5hut up. If y0u’re h3r3 ju5t t0 try t0 g3t m3 t0 j0in y0ur 5tupid f4nc1ub, y0u c4n 5h0v3 y0ur p4mph13t5 up y0ur 455!” (Shut up. If you’re here just to try to get me to join your stupid fanclub, you can shove your pamphlets up your ass!) Nightmare stands up, looking down at Error, an unreadable expression on the goopy one’s face.

“ **You don’t need to pretend to hate me and the gang.** ” Error goes completely silent, looking away from the taller skeleton. Nightmare sighs, walking away.

“ **Have a good day, Error.** ” With that, the king of Nightmares is gone. Error looks back to the stars, glaring at the vast emptiness of space.

“I’m n0t pr3t3nding t0 h4t3 y0ur f4nc1ub. I 4ctu411y d0 h4t3 y0u 4nd th4t thing y0u c411 4 gr0up.” (I’m not pretending to hate your fanclub. I actually do hate you and that thing you call a group.) Error speaks to the empty air, but finds he can’t put any real emotion behind his words.

Error only gets a few more minutes to relax, before a sudden crack appears on his soul, causing him to double over, nearly falling off the cliff. Once the pain subsides to a gentle ache, Error slowly gets to his feet, sighing.

“H3r3 w3 g0 4g4in.” (Here we go again.) Error opens a portal to the new AU, blinking when he sees Nightmare and the Gang as well as Ink, Dream, Blue, and an entire army, with Sci chilling out with the group.

“WOW DREAM! You were totally right! I knew Error would come to a new AU, but you making it a ‘true pacifist’ timeline managed to bring Nightmare and his crew FIRST!” Error ignores Ink, looking at Nightmare, raising a brow.

“4nd wh4t 4r3  **y0u** d0ing h3r3?” (And what are  **you** doing here?) Nightmare shrugs.

“ **My job. You?** ” Error gestures in a ‘same’ way, stepping closer to Ink.

“Inky, wh4t’5 th3 p0int 0f thi5 p14n?” (Inky, what’s the point of this plan?) Ink grins, lunging forward and pushing Error back to stand beside Nightmare, who is instantly in defensive mode, his crew moving to target others in the army. Sci walks up beside Ink, who threw purple paint suddenly and without warning, chaining Nightmare and Error together, the former defensive and the latter glitching out of existence. Erro faintly notes Sci holding a gun towards the two trapped skeletons, before some magic beam covers the two. Nightmare’s crew shout, running over and trying to stop Sci, but something else happens, and the beam is stopped. The purple chains fall off, Error looking at Blue, who looks worried. Error’s gaze then passes over to Ink, who looks...surprised(?) and Dream, who is looking at Nightmare, tearing up. Sci raises a brow, but seems happy with the results. Error looks behind him at Nightmare, confused when he doesn’t see the massive goop blob, and so looks slightly down to see another ‘Dream’ but purple.

“ _ Night… _ ” The newly dubbed Night glares at Dream, Ink, and Sci.

“I’m still Nightmare. Night died the day the precious guardian of positivity and dreams did nothing to save him. Night died the day his brother stopped loving him.” Night turns, walking away, his crew rushing over, one of the weirdos opening a portal for Night. The group leaves, and Error is left alone in an AU full of people who’ve tried to kill him.

“You said this would kill them!” Ink shouts at Sci, who glares at Ink.

“I never said it’d kill them. You said it would. I wanted to find out who the king of negativity and the destroyer of worlds were before they were this! Finding out Nightmare and Dream are brothers maybe was insane, but him...he doesn’t have an AU I know of.” Blue steps closer, Error carefully watching the blue-clad skeleton. Blue focuses, and hesitantly presses his magic to Error’s soul, waiting to see if Error will agree. Error sighs, releasing his soul, everyone gasping at the sorry state of the cracked soul, wrapped up in Red and Blue strings, with a small yellow string now slowly killing the red strings.

“Huh...I don’t remember seeing this soul!” The soul’s actual colors are light blue, dark blue, red, and purple. Blue hums softly.

“I’m going to check you now, okay?” Error shrugs.

“Y0u w0n’t find 4nything.” (You won’t find anything.) Blue tilts his head, before the check box appears.

***E̸͉̼̺͒̔r̴̺͕̟͒̈́̿r̵̡̪͓͑͆͊o̵̦͚̺͊̕r̵͖̠̐ S̵̡͉̼̓a̵͚͍̞̒͠n̸̡̢̢̔͑͠s̸͇͇̻̽̕**

***QuantumTale Sans (TimeKid Sans) (TK Sans)**

***A̴͓͇͑T̴̙̟̐͑K̴͇̻̐̚̚͜ ?̵̼̻̟̓͛͒?̵̘͉͇̐͛͝ D̵̢̺̟̐͑̚E̵̢̪̟͆͝F̵͙͖͑͑ ?̵͚͓̼̓͆̕?̸̞͎̝͋͝ H̵̢̺̼̓̕P̸̝̘̙̓̕ 0̵͖̘͉̒͠.̵̢͇̫͌̚͘0̴̻̦̞̿͛͛0̸̦͚̝͠͝0̸̡̟̪̓̈́͝0̴̼͓͇͐̓̕0̵̪͙͍͐̚͝0̸̢͕̘̔͑͌0̸̦̫̼̐̓͝0̵̦̟̽̕1̸͎͎̒̓̕/̸̟̪̝̒̒̓1̵̦̝̪͑̓͌**

***ATK 1 DEF 1 HP 1**

***F̵̻͍͎̽̈́͐o̴̪͙̻̔̿̓r̴̺̠̞̈́͑͝c̸̦͓͓̓̽͌ë̸̻̪́̔̽d̸̝̘͕̿͆͆ G̸͍͚̻͒̒o̴̢͉͖͑̐̒d̴͉͓͐̈́͝ O̸̪̠̼̿̚̚f̵͍̟͍̓͛͋ D̴͓̞͇̓̾͝e̸̙̦̻̽͆̚s̵̢͖̟̈́͆t̵̢͙̒͋͐r̴̞̟͔̓͘͠ǘ̸̘̙̘c̸͇̝͓̓͌̽t̸̡͇̟̾͊̚i̸͇̞͖͒͝͝o̵̻̦͓̔͑͋n̸͔̘̐̓̓͜** **  
** **C̵̡̺͇͑̔̒o̴̪͉͚̔̕͝n̸̟̝̙̕̚ẗ̴͎͎̝́̐͝r̸͉͔̺̾̽o̵͓͎͑͆͜l̵͓̫͉̈́̈́l̸̡̼̦̈́̚e̵̫͚̞̐̈́r̴̞̻̔̒͜ o̵͉͙͔͒̚͘f̸̙̻̞͝͠ S̵͕͙̻͒̚p̴̢̻͉̈́̿̓a̴͔̙͇͛̓͝c̸̡͉̒̕͘e̸̺̼͚̒̿**

***Forced God Of Destruction** **  
** **Controller of Time**

Error raises an eyebrow. When did his stats do this? Ink suddenly barfs, startling everyone, but really scaring Error/TK.

“Wh4t th3 fu **n** king h311 w45 th4t?!” (What the fu **n** king hell was that?!) Error/TK immediately looks around.

“50 y0u’11 b10ck m3 fr0m 54ying fu **n** k but h311 i5 fin3?!” (So you’ll block me from saying fu **n** k but hell is fine?!)

“Of course my rad broseph! You all up and turned into a kid! Kids especially shouldn’t be saying such unrad things!”

“But h311 i5 fin3?” (But hell is fine?)

“Wouldya rather I blocked you from saying that language, broseph?” Error/TK growls, but goes quiet as Ink cleans up.

“I just barfed. You know what barfing is, right?”

“I 5pit up m4gic wh3n h3413d by m4gic, d035 th4t c0unt?” (I spit up magic when healed by magic, does that count?)

“Uh…”

“ _ Error...or TK...whatever you prefer to be called...would you care to explain a few things to us? _ ”

“45 10ng 45 w3 5t4y h3r3. I d0n’t w4nt t0 g3t tr4pp3d in y0ur b453 with n0 w4y 0ut if y0u d3cid3 t0 ki11 m3.” (As long as we stay here. I don’t want to get trapped in your base with no way out if you decide to kill me.) Everyone shifts in discomfort, before Dream slowly nods, wandering around and gathering questions from everyone before sitting in front of Error/TK with Ink on Dream’s left and Blue on Dream’s right.

“ _ Simple question. How long have you been destroying? _ ”

“Uhh...think I’m r0unding 0n 4 mi13ni4 0f m4int4ining th3 b414nc3.” (Uhh...think I’m rounding on a milenia of maintaining the balance.)

“ _ Thank you. Speaking of, mind explaining your job, the balance, and who you balance? And why? _ ” Error slowly nods and begins.

“I’m th3 f0rc3d G0d 0f D35tructi0n. My j0b i5 t0 B414nc3 Inky’5 cr34ti0n. Th3 mu1tiv3r53 i5 1ik3 0n3 0f Inky’5 n0t3b00k5. Y0u c4n fi11 up th3 5p4c3 0n 34ch p4g3, in thi5 c453, 0n3 4U p3r p4g3. But y0u’11 3v3ntu411y fi11 th3 145t p4g3. Y0u c0u1d c0ntinu3 t0 dr4w 0n fini5h3d p4g35, but th3 n3w 4U5 w0u1d b3 t00 c1o53 t0g3th3r 4nd c4u53 4 d0min0 3ff3ct th4t 3nd5 with th3 4U5 b3ing d35tr0y3d p4infu11y, th3 5urviv0r5 f411ing int0 th3 V0id. If y0u think wh4t I d0 t0 th3 victim5 i5 b4d, h4, y0u’v3 n3v3r b33n t0 3ith3r V0id. 0bvi0u51y, I b414nc3 Inky. Nightm4r3 b41n4c35 y0u, Dr34m. B1u3 h45 4 53cr3t r013 in th3 g3n3r41 mu1tiv3r53, 4nd hi5 d4rk b414nc3r i5 4 53cr3t t00.” (I’m the forced God of Destruction. My job is to balance inky’s creation. The multiverse is like one of inky’s notebooks. You can fill up the space on each page, in this case, one AU per page. But you’ll eventually fill the last page. You could continue to draw on finished pages, but the new AUs would be too close together and cause a domino effect that ends with the AUs being destroyed painfully, the survivors falling into the Void. If you think what I do to the victims is back, ha, you’ve never been to either Void. Obviously, I balance Inky. Nightmare balances you, Dream. Blue has a secret role in the general multiverse, and his dark balancer is a secret too.) Dream and Ink look at Blue, who smiles secretively, placing a finger to his lips.

“I will never tell~. It keeps everyone safer~.” Blue says with a sinister yet perky tone. Dream shiverse, looking at Error/TK.

“ _ Who forced you into this role? And you came from an AU, QuantumTale, so do you remember anything? _ ” Error/TK shrugs.

“F4t3 f0rc3d m3, 4nd n0, I h4v3 n0 m3m0ri35 0f my 4U, c0urt35y 0f F4t3.” (Fate forced me, and no, I have no memories of my AU, courtesy of Fate.) Ink frowns at this.

“Fate...I feel like I know that name.”

“F4t3 i5 y0ur cr34t0r, but F4t3 didn’t m4k3 m3, 5h3  **f0und** m3 in my 4U, 4nd d3cid3d I’d b3 p3rf3ct, 50 5h3 f0rc3d m3 t0 p14y y0ur g4m35.” (Fate is your creator, but Fate didn’t make me, she  **found** me in my AU, and decided I’d be perfect, so she forced me to play your games.)

“ _ If you were tied to Ink, why not kill him and be done? I know Nightmare and I have a connection between our souls, but from what I know and what you are implying, that same restriction does not exist on you. So couldn’t you kill Ink? _ ” Error/TK stands.

“4 d3m0n5tr4ti0n, t0 5h0w y0u. Bring m3 4 c0py th4t w0n’t b3 mi553d t00 much.” (A demonstration, to show you. Bring me a copy that won’t be missed too much.) A copy steps forward and Error wraps his strings around the copy and Ink.

“B0th 5tring5 wi11 r4mp up t0 ki11ing p0w3r5, but 0n3 wi11 b3 5t0pp3d.” (Both strings will ramp up to killing powers, but one will be stopped.) Error does as he says, everyone can see the two strings pulse with destructive magic, but the one around Ink suddenly goes red, while the one around the copy continues, the copy dusting. Once Error releases Ink, the string goes blue again.

“533? F4t3’5 r3d 5tring5 int3rv3n3 wh3n I try t0 ki11 Inky, 50 I ju5t d0n’t try 4nym0r3.” (See? Fate’s red strings intervene when I try to kill Inky, so I just don’t try anymore.) Dream nods, and Error/TK and Ink sit down again.

“ _ So we’ve established why you won’t attack to kill Ink. And you’ve explained the balance as well as how you came to be the person you are. The rest of the questions I gathered are mostly humorous ones. Want to answer them? _ ” Error/TK shrugs.

“Wh4t3v3r. 13t’5 4n5w3r 50m3 qu35ti0n5.” (Whatever. Let’s answer some questions.)

“ _ Okay. First. Favorite foods? _ ”

“Ch0c014t3. B1u3’5 t4c05. Th4t’5 411 th3 f00d I kn0w.” (Chocolate. Blue’s tacos. That’s all the food I know.) Multiple shouts and gasps of surprise cause Error/TK to slightly hold his skull, closing his eyes and focusing on his soulbeat, ignoring all other noises. He blinks, coming back to reality to find Dream whispering to the ones who shouted, while Blue hovers his hand by Error’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-y34h...I ju5t...h4d 4 pr0b13m…” (Y-yeah...I just...had a problem…)

“ _ Error...why did you have a panic attack at the shouting? _ ” Error/TK sighs and opens a portal to the Anti-Void, the voices shouting through the portal.

“D035 thi5 3xp14in it?” (Does this explain it?) Dream winces, nodding.

“ _ Okay. Blue wants to know if you’ve slept recently? _ ” Error/TK winces, releasing a soft nervous chuckle as Blue begins to dangerously stand behind Error/TK.

“N0000000? But I m34n! I’v3 b33n kind4 bu5y b414ncing Inky 4nd 5tuff!” (Nooooooo? But I mean! I’ve been kinda busy balancing Inky and stuff!) Blue huffs loudly.

“Error!”

“4nd I c4n’t 3v3n 5133p c4u53 0f F4t3’5 ch4ng35 t0 m4k3 m3 th3 b35t D5tr0y3r I c0u1d b3!” (And I can’t even sleep cause of Fate’s changes to make me the best Destroyer I could be!) Dream stands up, walking over to Error/TK, and putting his hand on Error/TK’s head, the no longer dark boned skeleton instantly falling asleep.

**_Sister. You can’t keep him away from my changes forever._ **

**** **No, but I will try to keep him safe for as long as possible! Besides. Now that Ink knows the truth, he won’t create anymore, and the balance will achieve equilibrium! No more Creation! No more Destruction!**

**** **_Do you really think Ink will listen to his enemy? Error will still be Error._ **

**His name is TK!**

Error jolts awake, panting softly and looking around in confusion, realizing he’s in the house of the Council/Star Sanses, which is in the Doodlesphere. He can watch the meetings and stuff, but rarely ever does. He’s laying in a mostly empty room, the decorations clearly having been removed or destroyed. Error pants, laying back down, resting his arm on his forehead.

“Wh4t th3 h3ll w4s th4t dr34m? 0r w4s it 3v3n 4 dr34m 4t 4ll?” (What the hell was that dream? Or was it even a dream at all?) Error sighs, getting up, and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Instead of his normal glitched covered black bones, he’s now porcelain white, and with glitches closer to Geno than to his normal error signs. His eyesockets are now black, with normal white eyelights, but his have red and purple inside his right white eyelight, and dark blue and light blue inside his left white eyelight. He is still wearing his jacket but now it’s a lighter shade of blue and teal, and his shorts are like Classic’s shorts. He thankfully still has his slippers, but they too have changed to a blue rather than red. He isn’t sure what shape his eyelights will take, but he hopes they will be normal. He still has his tear streaks, but they’ve shrunk to only halfway down his cheeks, instead of all the way down.

“Wh4t th3 h3ll h4pp3n3d t0 m3?” (What the hell happened to me?) Error sighs, leaving the room and wincing when he hears shouting from the meeting room. Blue is humming in the kitchen and so Error goes to Blue.

“Oh. You look more different now.”

“0h? I d0n’t r34lly g3t wh4t h4pp3n3d t0 m3.” (Oh? I don’t really get what happened to me.)

“You aren’t glitching as badly. I think the gun began a change that someone else is running with to bring back whoever you used to be. I wonder if you have new abilities compared to what your original self might’ve had?” Error shrugs.

“I dunn0. 4ll I kn0w is I d0n’t kn0w wh0 I’m supp0s3d t0 b3 4nym0r3. D0 I h4v3 t0 k33p 4cting lik3 Nightm4r3’s g4ng piss3s m3 0ff? D0 I h4v3 t0 c0ntinu3 t0 d3str0y? I dunn0 wh0 I 4m 4nym0r3.” (I dunno. All I know is I don’t know who I’m supposed to be anymore. Do I have to keep acting like Nightmare’s gang pisses me off? Do I have to continue to destroy? I dunno who I am anymore.) Blue smiles, kneeling down-

**When did he become small?** Error faintly wonders-

-and begins speaking to Error softly.

“Error. No matter what happens now, you are you. Be yourself. Knit. Enjoy chocolate. Stargaze. Do what makes you happy, and be who you are inside. And I’ll be with you along the way, no matter what.” Error nods.

“0k4y...why 4r3 th3y 4rguing?” (Okay...why are they arguing?)

“Ink doesn’t believe you and thinks you’re lying. Dream is against him, because supposedly your dream confirmed your words for him.” Error raises a brow, but Blue continues.

“Classic is on Dream’s side. Most Sanses are on Dream’s side. I think the only Ink siding skeletons are the edgy ones, but maybe even they are slightly agreeing with Dream and believing you. Who knows what the Fell groups think?” Blue giggles.

“Haven’t seen the Bad Sanses since Night’s decorruption, but I have a bad feeling that the one I’m balancing against will grow stronger and target someone-” Error grips his skull, visions flashing in front of his eyelights. He gasps, his magic flicking on, Blue seeming to move slower. Error turns, running toward the meeting room, and body slamming into Dream. Time seems to return to normal, golden black goop slightly forming up to a skeletal frame, who frowns.

“ **_Oh pity. It seems your new form allows you some unique powers...or perhaps the deity you are under is shifting from space to time? Curious. TK or Error? Which name do you prefer?_ ** ” Error pants, getting to his feet, Dream laying on the ground behind Error, panting and looking between the goop and Error.

“Sh4tt3r3d.” (Shattered.)

“ **_That’s my name pal, don’t wear it out._ ** ”

“I’m n0t y0ur p4l.” (I’m not your pal.)

“ **_No, but you are that damned guardian’s pal. Night and Dream each represent negativity and positivity respectively, but that damned guardian weakens me, and you are his best friend. I wonder…_ ** ” Error’s eyesockets narrow and he chuckles.

“Y0u think y0u c4n hurt m3?” (You think you can hurt me?) Error takes a deep breath in and shouts.

“BLU3! SH4TT3R3D IS THR34T3NING M3!” (BLUE! SHATTERED IS THREATENING ME!) Blue is instantly beside Error, a massive gaster blaster hammer in his hands.

“Shattered. Tsk. Tsk.  **Get the fuck out of here before I use your head in a game of baseball. Again.** Have a nice day!~” Shattered goops away, and Blue instantly is focused on Error.

“Are you okay? I saw you grip your skull, and then suddenly you were in this other room shouting for my help.

“I’m fin3...I just...I think I s4w th3 futur3, c4us3 I s4w Dr34m g3tting c0rrupt3d by Sh4tt3r3d...s0 I st3pp3d in th3 w4y 4nd th3n c4ll3d y0u wh3n h3 st4rt3d w0nd3ring if h3 sh0uld hurt 0r 3v3n kill m3.” (I’m fine...I just...I think I saw the future, cause I saw Dream getting corrupted by Shattered...so I stepped in the way and then called you when he started wondering if he should hurt or even kill me.) Blue nods, sighing.

“Oh well. You saved Dream?” Error nods, and Blue smiles.

“Alls well that ends well, then!” Blue walks out of the room, Error following. Dream stands up, still a little shaken from everything that happened.

**_What the hell have you done?! Why can’t I control him again?!_ **

**** **I’ve simply allowed Time to heal him. Time and Destiny are his patrons, remember? You became Error’s patron, but Time was always his patron, no matter his name.**

**** **_DAMN YOU!_ **

**** **Damn you too, Fate. But my child will be free of your chains. I will not allow him to suffer any longer!**

**Neither will I.**

**_Time._ **

**Indeed. I’ve brought Karma as well.**

_ This is a beautiful change. So much unpaid Karma between Fate and Error, or is he TK now? _

**He always was TK under Time and I. He was Error under Time and Fate. Now? He is Time’s child alone. I feel that’s for the best.**

_ Time? Mind sharing this one? I rather enjoy him, and Night could use another brother, like Dream could too. They’d know. Hell, even Blue’d know the new status of him. _

**I do not mind sharing. But I believe we should lead him to a new name, something that is befitting of his new identity as both Error and TK are not quite right. TK was a time controller, yes, but if this child is now mine and Karma’s, he will gain new gifts of Time. Error was a controller of space, but I do not think that quite describes him either.**

_ How about...Chronos Void? Or Chronos Erratum? Or Erratum Chronos? Or Void Chronos? _


End file.
